Every Little Thing
by DeVIL MaGNAe RIn
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, mahasiswa paling populer di universitasnya, meminta Lee Sungmin untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Apa alasan Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin? Kyuhyun tidak sedang mempermainkan Sungmin 'kan? A KyuMin story. MaleXMale. Hope you like it..


Title : Every Litle Thing

Pairing : KyuMin

Rated : T *maybe

Word count : 2.137

Song : Every Little Thing Westlife

Warn! BoyxBoy content, OOC, EYD, Typo(s), still learning author

Happy reading!

* * *

"Sungmin, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku!"

Mata hitam kelam milik pemuda berambut ikal tersebut menatap lurus. Sedikit arogan, tapi menyiratkan ketegasan dan kesungguhan dirinya ketika mengucapkan permintaan –walaupun dengan nada yang lebih terkesan perintah– kepada pemuda imut di depannya. Mengedipkan matanya, pemuda imut itu menatap tidak percaya.

"Lee Sungmin, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku!" Kembali, pemuda itu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Disertai dengan sedikit penekanan karena lawan bicaranya hanya menatap tidak percaya.

"Ka–kau… mencintaiku, Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Kentara sekali dia sedang berfikir. Matanya mengerjap lucu sedangkan bibirnya tanpa sadar mengerucut imut, membuat siapapun –termasuk pemuda di depannya– ingin mencubit pipinya yang chubby dan mengecup bibir montok itu.

"Iya, aku mencintaimu" ucap Kyuhyun mantap. Kepalanya mengangguk sekali, semakin menegaskan bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Lee Sungmin.

"Kau… ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya Sungmin sekali lagi. Wajahnya masih mengekspresikan rasa tidak percaya.

Yah, semua sikap Sungmin dapat dimengerti. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang sangat populer karena ketampanan, kepintaran dan jangan lupakan kekayaannya. Cho Kyuhyun juga dikenal sebagai pemuda misterius dan sangat dingin pada siapapun. Sekali lagi PADA SIAPAPUN. Dan tiba-tiba saja seorang Cho Kyuhyun menembak Lee Sungmin, pemuda yang SANGAT biasa-biasa saja–walaupun ia juga kaya– dan demi apapun dia tidak menarik. Hal tersebut cukup mampu seorang Lee Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku." Dengan sangat yakin Kyuhyun menjawab. Bahkan seulas senyum tipis terpoles di wajahnya. Terkejut, Sungmin hanya mampu terpaku dengan bibir yang sedikit terangkat naik.

"Kenapa...?" Akhirnya hanya kata itu yang mampu diucapkan sungmin atas rasa terkejut dan heran terhadap pemuda di hadapannya ini. Kyuhyun menyeringai, senang mendapati reaksi Sungmin yang sesuai harapannya.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, jadilah kekasihku." Setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat itu, Kyuhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terheran-heran. Dia, Cho Kyuhyun, tidak akan menerima kata tidak. Setidaknya tidak tanpa usaha dan dia, selalu yakin dengan dirinya. Tentu saja. Dia adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang Jenius.

.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Sungmin langsung saja bertanya demikian setelah mendatangi kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di turun membasahi wajah Sungmin. Baju taekwondo melekat sempurna di tubuhnya, lengket karena keringat sehabis latihan. Segera diteguk air mineral yang dari tadi dibawanya. Yah, Sungmin merupakan ketua di klub taekwondo universitas mereka ini, juga pemegang sabuk hitam karate, biarpun wajahnya sangat imut melebihi boneka.

"Kenapa apanya?" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang ia baca, Kyuhyun balik bertanya pada Sungmin. Jemari panjangnya memperbaiki letak kacamata yang sedikit melorot di hidungnya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Selalu begini. Ketika dia bertanya, pertanyaannya itu selalu dikembalikan dengan pertanyaan lagi. Padahal sudah hampir seminggu semenjak kejadian 'penembakan' Cho Kyuhyun dan dia masih tidak tahu alasan tuan muda Cho itu menyukainya. Lalu sekarang, dia malah dijadikan kambing congek. Tidakkah Kyuhyun kasihan padanya?

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Dia menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya saat mulai merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan dari depannya. Kyuhyun menopangkan dagu, menatap ke arah Sungmin yang sedang menggerutu kesal. Senyumnya mengembang tanpa sadar. Sungminnya sangat imut.

Sungmin berusaha mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg atas kelakuan tuan muda Cho di depannya. Semburat pink samar muncul di pipinya ketika menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya lembut dari tadi. Senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun –walaupun hanya sekilas–ketika melihatnya itu, membuat Sungmin jadi salah tingkah.

"Eeem… eh... kau tahu, tadi itu…aku… eee… aku… aku mendapati Kim songsaenim sedang menyisir kumis lebatnya…,"

Sungmin segera mencari bahan pembicaraan apapun agar dia tidak semakin salah tingkah. Dengan sedikit kaku, dia menirukan gerakan dosennya ketika menyisir kumis tadi. Terkekeh sendiri karena kembali mengingat adegan lucu nan tragis –mengingat Kim songsaengnim itu dosen paling galak dan berdarah dingin dari semua dosen universitas ini– sedang menyisir kumis lebatnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan berbagai macam ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Sungmin ketika dia menceritakan pengalaman –yang sebenarnya sangat tidak penting– tentang Kim songsaengnim itu. Mata Sungmin ketika berceloteh berbinar-binar bahagia membuatnya selalu merasakan berbagai perasaan menerpa dadanya. Hangat dan sangat menenangkan. Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya.

"Minnie…," Suara bass Kyuhyun menginterupsi celotehan Sungmin, mebuat pemuda imut itu tersadar dari dunianya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" Memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran. Dia sadar, ketika berceloteh di dunianya sendiri, Kyuhyun tidak pernah berbicara untuk menanggapinya, paling jauh hanya sekedar gumaman ringan, apalagi menginterupsinya seperti ini.

"Apa hari minggu ini kau kosong?"

Tentu saja. Kenapa, Kyu?" Sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, Sungmin bertanya. Sumpah. Sungmin benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun hari ini. Sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ayo kita kencan." Hanya satu kalimat tapi sanggup membuat Sungmin mengeluarkan kembali minuman yang sedang melalui kerongkongannya, membuatnya tersedak dan Kyuhyun sedikit sweatdrop. Matanya terbelalak, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa kau serius?"

.

"Sungmin, wahana apa yang ingin kau coba dulu?"

Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari peta taman bermain yang hanya diam, tidak menanggapi apapun pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Memandangi Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Heran. Padahal dirinya dan sama-sama memakai kaos–minus cardigan yang dipakai Kyuhyun, sama-sama memakai celana jeans, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun jauh lebih tampan ketika memakainya. Sungmin tertegun. Apa mungkin karena dia memakai kaos pink kesukaannya?

"Minnie?" Heran Sungmin tidak merespon apapun,Kyuhyun menoleh. Takut kalau Sungmin ketinggalan karena langkah kakinya yang panjang, atau kemungkinan terburuk, ada yang menculik Sungmin-NYA.

"Eh, ya?" Kembali ke dunia nyata, Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun yang memang lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Menatap balik dengan lebih intens, Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ayo kita naik roller coaster." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin pergi menuju wahana terebut berada. Dengan sumringah Sungmin mengikuti.

"Eh, mereka pacaran ya? Sesama laki-laki gitu, ih!" Sungmin tertegun ketika telinganya menangkap suara hinaan –yang sangat jelas ditujukan untuk dirinya, tanpa sadar berhenti melangkah.

"Minnie, ada apa?" Heran kenapa Sungmin berhenti, Kyuhyun membalik badannya.

"Sayang, padahal yang satu itu ganteng banget," balas suara satu lagi, tertangkap oleh telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Matanya menatap tajam dua orang perempuan tidak tahu diri yang mengosipkan dia dan Sungmin-nya.

Sungmin segera meremas tangan Kyuhyun, memberi tanda untuk mengacuhkan dua wanita itu. Sungmin tersenyum lembut, meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan segera melanjutkan kencan mereka. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Sungmin-nya sangat tegar. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan menggandeng tangan Sungmin lebih erat, membuat rona merah kembali tercetak di pipi Sungmin. Bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau senang?"

Kyuhyun memberikan permen kapas berwarna merah muda di tangannya. Dia sengaja hanya membeli untuk Sungmin karena dia kurang suka makanan manis. Suara gumaman serta anggukan ringan diberikan Sungmin, sambil mengambil permen kapas yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengambil sedikit demi sedikit permen kapas dengan tangannya, lalu memakannya persis seperti anak-anak.

"Apa kau tidak mau? Aku suap, ya?" Tanpa menunggu respon lebih lanjut, Sungmin mengambil sejumput gula kapas, lalu menyuapkannya pada Kyuhyun. Sempat menyernyit sebentar, tapi Kyuhyun tetap memakan permen kapas itu. Dia tidak suka sih, tapi kalau dari Sungmin tidak apa-apa. Rasa manisnya meleleh di mulut–

"Hehe...," Kyuhyun terkekeh ringan, membuat Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya heran, "kau seperti permen kapas. Manis."

Sungmin terdiam dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dengan ekspresi usil yang langka terpajang di wajahnya, Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin lembut. Jantung Sungmin berdegub kencang, mengalirkan darah lebih cepat ke wajahnya, hingga semburat merah di wajahnya semakin lama menyaingi permen kapas yang dipegangnya.

"Kau––bohong!" Sempat kehilangan kata-kata yang diucapkannya, Sungmin segera melanjutkan dengan penyanggahan. Bibirnya mengerucut imut dengan alis yang menukik tajam. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak berbohong. Sungmin memang seperti permen kapas, hanya saja rasa manis itu meleleh di hatinya. Dan Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya.

"Omona!" Sungmin terkejut melihat seorang anak jatuh di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak apa?" Sungmin sesegera mungkin menghampiri anak yang mulai menangis itu. Dengan lembut ia mengelus punggung anak itu.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana eommaku, hyung." Sambil sesegukan anak itu menceritakan semuanya pada Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum lembut, dengan sabar mendengarkan semua perkataan anak itu.

"Hapus dulu air matamu. Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Lalu kita cari eommamu." Sungmin mengusap air mata anak itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Min––" Mengabaikan protes Kyuhyun, Sungmin menggandeng tangan anak itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lalu mengikuti Sungmin ikut menggandeng satu tangan anak itu yang bebas. Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Sungmin sudah asik berceloteh dengan anak itu. Sungguh. Mereka terlihat seperti satu keluarga yang bahagia.

"Ya! Minho-ya!" Seseorang berambut coklat dengan wajah yang imut menghampiri anak yang digandeng Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Eomma!" Anak itu, Minho, balik berseru senang, lalu berlari menghampiri eommanya dan –hanya bisa– memeluk erat kaki orang yang dipanggilnya eomma itu. Kyuhyun menatap eomma Minho dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan menyelidik. Tidak terlalu yakin dengan gender orang di depannya. Sedikit maskulin untuk perempuan, tapi terlalu manis untuk jadi laki-laki.

"Ah, maaf sudah merepotkan kalian. Anak ini memang merepotkan." Tertawa pelan sambil menjitak anaknya, 'perempuan' itu menunduk sopan, lalu menarik kuping Minho pergi. Sungmin balas menunduk lalu melambaikan tangannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ucap Sungmin. Dia tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun lalu menggandeng lengannya erat. Kyuhyun balik tersenyum. Sungmin-nya memang sangat baik. Dan dia sangat menyukai itu.

.

"Eum..., Sungmin oppa. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Sungmin mengangguk ragu. Dalam diam ia mengikuti tiga orang perempuan yang membawanya menuju halaman belakang universitas mereka yang sepi, jauh dari keramaian karena tidak ada seorang pun yang hobi mampir atau sekedar melewati tempat ini. Hening. Tidak ada apapun yang dikatakan perempuan-perempuan itu, walaupun mereka sudah lama sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Akhirnya Sungmin yang membuka membuka pembicaraan. Merasa tidak suka dengan keheningan yang terbuat. Perempuan itu saling melirik.

"Eum…, apa oppa dan Kyuhyun oppa itu…," Salah satu di antara perempuan itu angkat bicara, tapi matanya tidak lurus memandang mata Sungmin. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Perasaannya tidak enak terhadap pertanyaan perempuan itu.

"Apa kau dan Kyuhyun-ah sepasang kekasih?" tanya salah satu perempuan yang terlihat agak senior daripada yang lain. Matanya menatap tajam Sungmin dengan alis menukik tajam. Sungmin mengangguk sekali. Tampak sekali dia tidak suka dengan pertanyaan itu, atau lebih tepatnya dengan kejadian selanjutnya.

"Apa! Tidak mungkin. Kau dan Kyuhyun itu sama-sama laki-laki. Seharusnya kau malu. Kyuhyun itu sempurna dan bisa mencapai segalanya TANPAMU!"

Perempuan tadi menunjuk-nunjuk Sungmin tidak sopan. Sedangkan kedua temannya menahan perempuan itu agar tidak menerjang pemuda imut di depannya. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya. Sudah beberapa kali Sungmin mengalami kejadian seperti ini semenjak kabar dirinya dan Kyuhyun tersebar. Tiba-tiba perempuan itu menatap horror belakang Sungmin.

"Kyu… Kyuhyun-ah…," ucap perempuan itu. Sungmin langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun yang sudah ada disitu dengan tampang 'ada satu saja goresan pada Sungmin-ku kalian akan kujatuhkan ke neraka' yang tentu saja sangat ampuh mempuat tiga orang perempuan itu pucat pasi dan langsung pergi.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat tanda tanya besar di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Min––" Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sungmin berhenti melangkah. Membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap intens Kyuhyun dengan sedikit raut terluka.

"Apa yang kau sukai dariku, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin, mungkin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi tidak. Kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun lolos begitu saja. Tidak tanpa ada jawaban yang jelas. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Kau masih belum tahu, Minnie?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Sangat tulus untuk orang yang dicintainya. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, hingga sampai tepat di depan Sungmin. Mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya dan Sungmin saling bersentuhan, saling merasakan deru nafas hangat milik pasangan masing-masing. Tangannya meraih tangan Sungmin, menyatu dalam genggaman lembut.

"Aku menyukai matamu…," berkata demikian, lalu mengecup satu kelopak mata Sungmin, "juga hidung bangirmu…," lalu mengecup kelopak mata Sungmin yang lain.

"Aku menyukai pipimu…," berkata demikian, lalu mengecup pipi tembem Sungmin, "senyummu…," lalu mengecup pipi Sungmin yang lain.

"Aku suka tingkah lakumu…," ucap Kyuhyun lagi, "juga kalimat-kalimat yang kau keluarkan dari bibirmu itu Minnie…," lalu Kyuhyun mengecup hidung Sungmin pelan. Pelan-pelan semburat merah samar tercetak di kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Aku menyukai semuanya Sungmin, semua yang ada pada dirimu," seru Kyuhyun menjauh, membuat sedikit jarak tanpa melepas tautan tangan mereka. Senyum lebar terpampang di wajah Kyuhyun. Lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin.

"karena kau adalah Sungmin…" Bisikan halus keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, menerpa telinga Sungmin, masih dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin." Lalu Kyuhyun memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin. Hanya sekedar menempelkannya saja.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun." Balas Sungmin. Di bawah langit jingga sore hari sepasang kekasih itu kembali hanyut dalam ciuman yang dalam, memperpendek jarak mereka, mempererat tautan mereka.

.

.

.

It's everything, everything you do  
That makes me fall in love with you  
It's everything, everything you say  
That makes me feel this way

* * *

**a/n :: **Hadeh, apaan nih. Rencana saya pengen buat fluffy tapi malah jadi kayak gini. Saya nggak bakat dan masih belajar, karena itu mohon reviewnya buat para reader yang udah baca fict ini.

Last word, review puh-lease?


End file.
